Majoring in Minors
by nicole-elocin
Summary: Meredith and Derek are getting married, and Cristina doesn't think she can handle it. Just when she thinks it can't get worse, the last person in the world that she wants to see shows up.
1. Chapter 1: Majoring in Minors

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

Author's Note:

This is the first fanfiction that I have ever written. I got the idea the other night, and I finally decided to write it today. More chapters will come during the week.

I know that some of the characters may seem different (i.e Meredith), but that is because of some events that have happened that will most likely be revealed in later chapters.

-----------

_I don't believe the lies  
Reading between the lines  
I don't belong here any longer  
I'll be gone this time_

Majoring in Minors by Sugarcult

----------

"I can't believe this. I _can't_ be getting married. This is too weird," Meredith Grey whined, brushing off invisible lint from her pure white dress, despite the requests from Derek's mother to wear something that was a bit off-white, since Meredith wasn't worthy of wearing the virginal colour. Cristina Yang stood behind Meredith, admiring her friend's beauty. '_That could have been me..._' Cristina thought to herself, letting out a gentle sigh. "Do you think Derek is the right guy for me, Cristina? I know he's cute, and smart, and funny... I wouldn't be going crazy if it was right, would I?"

For the last three weeks, Meredith could speak of nothing but the wedding. When Derek had popped the question, Meredith was overjoyed, though she could always find other things to talk about with Cristina. Back then, even when it wasn't brought up a lot, each time it was mentioned, Cristina felt ill. It just reminded her of Preston Burke, the supposed love of her life. She had been betrayed by him, and that was just something that she couldn't forget about.

----------

_'There are some new messages on your cell. I'm going to check them,' Cristina said, standing outside of the shower with her tooth brush in her hand and Burke's cell phone in the other. Spitting the mix of tooth paste and water from her mouth, she began to listen to the messages._

_Preston Burke stepped from the shower, reaching to grab a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he watched as Cristina listened to the messages and had a bitter expression on her face._

_'Are you okay? Who's the message from?' he asked, taking another towel that was smaller to dry off his face._

_'From Jenn, your ex-girlfriend. What the hell is she talking about, Burke? She wants to do tonight what you did last week? Did you... sleep with that whore?'_

_'What? No way. That's an... old message,' he told her. How nervous he was was quite evident in his voice, Cristina could just tell that he was lying. It was bad enough that just weeks before she had seen him having lunch with Jenn, and now she was leaving him messages asking for sex?_

_'Burke, I'm a sugeon! How stupid do you think I am?' she yelled at him, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the cell phone._

_'Cristina, stop being so ridiculous. Why would I cheat on you? I love you," he told her, extending a hand to grab her by the wrist. 'Just go ask Jenn. She has a husband.'_

_Cristina took a step back, throwing the cell phone on the ground. 'No, Burke. If I asked, do you think she'd actually tell me the truth? Take your fucking ring, I'm leaving.' Pulling the diamond engagement ring from her finger, she glanced at it. For a fraction of a second, she was having doubts about actually leaving him. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she finally just threw the ring on the ground._

----------

That had been six months ago, just before Meredith and Derek got engaged to each other. Every one was just so happy at Seattle Grace Hospital, she couldn't stand it. The drama was far from exciting, most of it being about Olivia the Syphilis Nurse. Olivia slept around with the newest staff member of the hospital, Doctor Pierre Laroque, an attractive French man who had replaced Preston Burke, who had left to work in Florida, where it was all bright and sunny. _'God, I hate bright and sunny,'_ Cristina complained in her mind as she pictured Burke with his new life.

"Cristina, are you even listening to me? You're spacing out," Meredith waved her hand in front of her friend's face, hoping to stop her from day dreaming. Cristina blinked for a minute, and then nodded out of pure instinct, rubbing her eyes to prevent any tears from escaping.

"I'm sorry, Mer," Cristina sighed, looking in the mirror to fix her own dress. The door that lead in to the dressing room was opened, and blonde bombshell, Isobel Stevens, stepped in. Izzie was far more excited about the wedding than Cristina was. It wasn't even half way in to the wedding, and her happiness was killing her already. Oh, whatever, Meredith deserved to have a bride's maid that couldn't stop jumping up and down.

"I saw Mark on my way in," Izzie spoke as she began to apply her make-up. She had already put on her pink dress (yes, pink dresses that made Cristina want to literally die) at home, so hair and make-up was all that she had left to do. "I'm glad that Derek is friends with him again. Mark may be an ass, but at least we have something pretty and single to look at during the wedding."

"What about Alex?" Meredith asked, sitting down on a small chair that was overwhelmed by her dress.

"He's bringing _Addison_. I think he just wants to make all of our lives miserable," Izzie huffed, putting a coat of soft pink lip gloss on to her lips.

The two girls went on chatting about Alex and Addison's practically non-existant relationship. All three were all ready by the time Derek's mother walked in to tell them that the wedding was about to start.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you're marrying McDreamy," were the last words that came from Izzie's mouth as they all walked out of the dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2: Play with Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

Author's Note: This takes place a few hours after the last chapter ended.

----------

_Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place_

Play with Fire by Hilary Duff

----------

Cristina's gaze shifted across the room as she awaited her glass of wine. This day had gone from bad to worse when the person that she had been least expecting showed up at the reception, Preston Burke, and he was looking as handsome as ever. As Cristina was handed her glass of red wine, Addison Montgomery leaned up against the bar beside her. Meredith was pretty upset that her husband's ex-wife had showed up, because who wouldn't be? She did want to throw her out, though. That would be a bit too cruel. She just chose to ignore her a bit, and enjoy her wedding day. Besides, she didn't want to have to deal with Alex if she got in to an arguement with Addison.

"Hey, Cristina," Addison said after asking the bartender for some white wine. Addison was much taller then Cristina was, about four inches. When she had heals on though, she was taller than most people. "I didn't know that Burke was coming, who do you think invited him?" she asked, looking over to Burke who was talking with Derek.

"I don't know... I don't care, either. I'm going to get drunk, and tomorrow I'll forget all about this," Cristina muttered, bringing the glass of wine up to her lips and drinking quite a bit of it.

"Pink? Nice colour on you, Yang," came from Alex Karev's mouth as he approached the two women. "You might've wanted to wear a strapless bra, though," he teased, moving one of his arms around Addison.

Cristina rolled her eyes, turning around and walking from the bar. The last thing she wanted to watch was Alex rubbing Addison's butt while they drank. The two of them weren't exactly in relationship, but a few people had walked in on them in the on-call room. It was gross, really, and there were a lot of people that weren't happy about it, like Izzie and Mark for example. Of course, Mark had a few other women that he could have fun with instead.

"He just had to pick... her, the adulterous slut," Izzie complained to no one in particular, sitting down at the nearest table. At the table was Mark Sloan, the plastic surgeon who stayed in Seattle despite his dislike for the horrid weather. The girls were quite nice here, though, and he had slept with practically everyone back in New York City so there was no use in going back there. Everyone had expected him to end up with Addison, but any chances of that happening went down the drain when Mark was caught with Olivia. It wasn't that wrong of him to sleep with her, in his opinion. Everyone else had, so why shouldn't he be allowed to? The only reason that Addison wouldn't get together with him after that was because for the short time that she was avoiding him, Alex swept her off her feet, and by this point people should know that Alex does not enjoy sharing his women.

"Addison isn't completely a slut," Mark commented, taking a sip out of his beer. "She's definitely a bitch, though."

----------

Callie O'Malley didn't enjoy being late, especially when she knew that it wasn't her fault. Standing at the door of her hotel room, she watched as her husband George O'Malley run around the room attempting to get ready for the reception.

"Why are we even going?" Callie asked, shifting her weight on to her other foot. She hadn't been at the hospital for a few weeks, because she had just given birth to her first child. She told George that it was his, though she really wasn't sure. The little baby boy looked a bit like Mark Sloan, but Callie didn't tell anyone her fears other than Mark himself. The two of them agreed to just say it was George's and not bother to put it through DNA testing, but lately Mark had been changing his mind even though Callie was trying to convince him that it was better this way.

"Meredith is my friend, that's why," George said, picking up baby Ryan who was already dress and ready. They were bringing the baby to the wedding because no one had seen him yet (or at least that's what George though), and also because they couldn't find a babysitter. Meredith had already said she didn't care if the baby was there, though, so it wasn't like it was such a terrible thing.

"But she doesn't like me, George. _None_ of your friends like me. Can't I stay home?" Callie asked, taking the baby from George.

George shook his head, "You have to come with me. Everyone misses you from the hospital, anyways. We'll have a good time, I promise."

----------

When Callie and George arrived at the reception, George left to talk to his friends. Callie sat down at an empty table, rocking Ryan back and forth in her arms. She didn't want to come in the first place, so she wasn't making the effort to get up and start talking to people.

"How's my favourite baby?" a masculin voice came from behind Callie, and when she saw that it was Mark, she let out a slight sigh. "Damn, he's starting to look like me even more."

Callie glared at him, and used one of her hands to swing at his leg. Mark let out a laugh, backing away so he couldn't be hit, and then he sat down in the chair beside her. His conversation with Izzie didn't go very well, he ended up hitting on her and then she ended up almost slapping him. When he saw that Callie had came in, he knew that he'd have to go talk to her. He wanted to see the child as often as he could, because each day he was becoming more convinced that it was his when he went to visit Callie. It sounded pretty terrible that every day he brought her flowers, food and a toy for the baby when George wasn't there, but he was trying to be more involved and prove that he would be a good father if he got the opportunity.

"You can't tell George, okay? He hasn't even noticed," Callie said, handing the baby over to Mark.

"Are you sure he's fit to be a surgeon? He must not be very smart if he hasn't noticed yet."

"Stop insulting him, he's my husband."

"And I'm the father of your baby. I'm smart, I'm sexy, I'm obviously good at fathering because Ryan never cries when I hold him. Why don't you divorce that little idiot?"

"I love him, that's why."


	3. NOTICE

Hey, everyone. I wrote this story a LONG time ago, but now I feel like I'm in the mood to write it some more.  
Actually, I will be writing about Mark and Callie. I'll have the story up soon, and it will talk about the baby and such.

Once I have the story up, I'll add the link here.

--Nicole


End file.
